We are developing new, improved techniques of statistical computing for use by clinical and laboratory investigators throughout NICHD and NIH. This software is intended for persons with no previous computer experience, and only modest background in biostatistics. The system is easy to learn, easy to use, and virtually self-teaching. Its hallmarks are the automatic testing of underlying assumptions, provision of warnings when assumptions are violated; a writen interpretation of results in English, and recommendation of other appropriate techniques. Improved computer graphics are provided for retrospective review of laboratory data on current in-patients, out-patients, as well as for archival data. We are also developing programs on microcomputers, for use by physicians and patients, for data storage, retrieval, graphics, and "expert" consultation redosage of medication.